


Алхимик

by chasing_kites



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Acceptance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Body Image, Canon Compliant, Curse Breaking, Dealing With Trauma, F/M, Fetish, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hardcore, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, Milk, Milking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Praise Kink, Psychological Trauma, Secrets, Self-Acceptance, Shame, Star Wars: The Last Jedi References, UST, WTF Reylo 2018, alternate biology, alternate physiology, tlj - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites
Summary: Ярость от боли переходит в истерику слишком просто, слишком быстро, почти буднично.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Алхимик

**Author's Note:**

> Это трогательная (без шуток) история о мужской лактации и способах её (не)принятия. А планировалась-то чисто кинковая!
> 
> СКВИК-ВАРНИНГ, тут выстроились в ряд и сияют: бодихоррор, альтернативная биология и физиология, селфхарм, сквичная лексика, стрёмный Сноук и описательный натурализм действа.
> 
> Посреди всего этого - Рей, которая понимает и принимает Кайло таким, каков он есть. Написано в состоянии ядрёного угара в феврале 2018-го для рейло-команды на зфб (чем автор случайно закрыл оргмин и сам по сию пору в шоке))
> 
> Посвящение:  
> Селине (которая как мёд в молоке Кайло Рена) и безвестному анону юроправды, написавшему во время оно т.н. "лесные ягоды" (по международной классификации юропейрингов) с мужской лактацией у Юрочки П., чьим молоком злые шоумены промышляли в лечебных целях до тех пор, пока бравый рыцарь не выкрал у них измученного Юрочку (с истерзанными сосками и прочей сквичностью) и не увёз в сияющий хэппи-энд. История настолько в своё время потрясла, что вдохновила и это рейло в том числе.

— Это ты потому тогда?.. Блестело ещё так. — Рей замирает в нерешительности.

Безумно хочется прикоснуться к нему, прогнать этот морок, ласково провести ладонями, принять, обнять, защитить… Но ей необходимо услышать. Что, если всё это — её кошмар, очередная уловка Силы, неведомая её разновидность, которая устраивает галлюцинации на ровном (хотя не таком уж и ровном, по правде) месте, волнует, заставляет в сомнениях ощупывать собственное тело перед зеркалом, тревожит.

Кайло отводит взгляд. Прикрывает веки, но Рей всё равно видит, как отчаянно мечутся под ними его глаза. Его кожа идёт неаккуратными красными пятнами. Пунцовыми до темноты, которая будто пульсирует под её — такими светлыми на фоне этой воспалённой кожи — пальцами. Кайло знает об этой своей особенности и, кажется, стесняется ещё больше. Рей медленно проводит по его плечам, берёт его огромные ладони в свои, пытается дышать размеренно: если у неё получится успокоиться, их связь поможет и ему унять своё бешеное сердцебиение. Но Кайло не слышит её дыхания — более того, его начинает бить крупная, истерическая дрожь. Красные пятна будто мерцают в полумраке, и можно почти физически ощутить, как приливает к коже кровь, алая, неспокойная. Кайло страшно, и Рей не может понять, чего он боится. Как будто осталось во всём мире ещё что-то, чего он может испугаться.

Стиснув зубы, Кайло пытается унять дрожь, покуда она не обратится припадком серьёзнее. Рей почти слышит, как скрежещут его зубы, когда он пытается угомонить своё непокорное тело. Сила причудливо обвивает его, будто кольцами, душит, не отпускает — но и не помогает успокоиться. Силе нужна его тьма, его истерия, его агония. Если бы Сила могла смеяться… Кайло резко ведёт головой, словно стряхивая наваждение. В лицо Рей летят капельки пота, она нежно проводит пальцами по бровям Кайло, собирая с них влагу, шепчет, чтобы он не боялся больше, что она с ним, она здесь, она держит его, она не отпустит.

Кайло всё ещё не рискует поднять голову и посмотреть на неё. Он выдыхает затравленно и хватает горячий воздух губами жадно, будто опасаясь, что вместо воздуха — яд, яд слов, готовых отравить всё вокруг. Но не удерживается и хрипит, опуская голову ещё ниже, отворачиваясь от Рей всё дальше:

— Да.

Да, поэтому. Да, блестело. Ты же сама всё видела. Рей сама едва дышит — одно неверное или лишнее слово, и Кайло рассыплется у неё в руках, уйдёт, как кошмарный сон, перед этим измучив их обоих. Сила только волнами раскаляет пространство между ними, сама пульсирует в унисон с сердцебиением Кайло, будто насмехаясь. Сердцебиение учащается, пульс Силы становится рваным, опасным.

Рей молчит, не в силах сказать ничего, что могло бы помочь. Вместо этого она чуть приопускает голову и вдыхает запах его разгорячённой кожи, его терпкого, вызванного страхом пота. От него кружится голова, но Рей должна хотя бы попытаться сохранить рассудок. Ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть. Она облизывает губы. Жаль, с зажмуренными глазами Кайло не видит этого, но она добьётся того, чтобы он открыл их — безо всякого страха. Рей лёгонько дует на влажно поблёскивающий сосок и прежде, чем Кайло успевает отреагировать, аккуратно обхватывает сосок губами. Кайло будто прошивает разрядом молнии. Сладко. Внезапно это невероятно, неожиданно, нечеловечески — сладко. Рей сжимает губы вокруг соска и обводит его языком, ей хочется быть неторопливой, но это слишком вкусно, слишком запретно и страшно, чтобы задерживаться на одном месте.

Через секунду Рей так же методично пробует второй сосок на вкус, здесь больше влаги, больше вязкого, сладкого — ненормального. Кайло дрожит под ней весь, и Рей так надеется, что теперь эта дрожь — не только от страха. Он едва дышит, шумно пытается втянуть воздух ртом, зовёт её этим невозможным своим глухим голосом, зовёт так жалобно, как маленький потерявшийся Бен мог бы звать свою мать в бесконечных коридорах и переходах нового республиканского Сената. В его сбивчивом голосе — полушёпоте! — столько отчаяния и мольбы, что Рей невольно отрывается от вылизывания его сосков — так сладко, так экзотично, невероятно, Сила! Как это прекрасно. Дико, жутко, прекрасно — Рей поднимает на Кайло взгляд и так и говорит ему, прямо в глаза:

— Вкусно.

Ты не представляешь, насколько это вкусно. Это же замечательно. Рей спешит, берёт его лицо в свои ладони, пока он смотрит на неё ошарашенно, как потерянный, для себя и для мира потерянный, потерпевший своё внутреннее кораблекрушение посреди океана собственных страхов, а она вся как маяк в этой тьме, ослепляет его улыбкой своей, радостью своей — искренней! Он же умеет считывать её чувства, ей никогда не удастся соврать ему, да и Сила только рада транслировать между ними это бурное море эмоций, голых, неприкрытых, бьющих так остро, как самая опасная ситхская молния. Кайло не может поверить своим глазам, ушам, ощущениям — боится им верить, так отчаянно боится, когда Рей прижимается губами к его губам, аккуратно расталкивает их проворным своим языком, скользит вовнутрь, вылизывает — делится.

Делится с ним его собственным вкусом. Он же никогда не… Да что бы он, когда-нибудь?! Сноук ведь всё видел. Сноук знал. Сноук испытывал, угрожал, Сноук смеялся и обещал рассказать об этом командованию Первого Порядка, а заодно и его рыцарям — хотя кто бы поверил, кто бы рискнул в такое проверить? Кто бы посмел? Но угрозы было достаточно, угроза действовала безотказно, бинты затягивались всё туже вокруг груди, но грудь, как назло, распухала и увлажнялась всё чаще, всё обильнее — чем сильнее были тренировки, тем хуже потом была эта своеобразная отдача, это унижение, эта — мерзость, липкие, насквозь промокшие майки, верхние одежды из плотных материалов, которые только кровь отлично впитывали, но не — не это. Кровь с молоком, подсыхающие корочки шрамов в мокром, натёкшем за ночь море белого, теперь уже розоватого — от крови.

Унизительно, тошнотворно — уродство, мутация, Кайло Рен — чудовище, Рей сама так ему и сказала, тогда. Она не могла знать, зато он — мог. Кайло Рен всегда знал, что он — чудовище, а Рей — наивная сильная девочка, что она могла знать о том, какими именно бывают чудовища? В чём на самом деле проявляется их чудовищность?

Она и не знала, кричала на него, требовала правды любой ценой, справедливости требовала, ответов на свои вопросы. А если вопрос не задать, то можно ведь на него и не отвечать. Некоторое время это его и спасало, но сегодня — сегодня она задала вопрос. Это ты потому тогда?.. Тогда, когда связь — ещё непривычная, острая, неконтролируемая, свела их вместе в почти что самый ответственный момент, чуть не раскрыла все карты — точнее, Кайло хотелось думать, что не раскрыла, что Рей тогда не заметила, не сопоставила, не догадалась… Не поняла, не поверила. Она не поверила — но теперь вот спрашивает, а Рей всегда добивается ответов на свои вопросы.

Тогда Кайло только-только закончил с утомительным вытиранием и сбором настырной всепроникающей влаги. Жидкости, мерзости. Он даже в мыслях не называл эту жидкость тем названием, которое для неё казалось наиболее логичным. Боялся. Сноук — называл. Называл и смеялся. Оскорбительное «молокосос» в его устах приобретало свой неповторимый вульгарный подтекст, особенно когда Кайло докладывался Верховному Лидеру вместе с Хаксом или остальными.

О, Сноук прекрасно знал природу этой жидкости. Кайло тоже знал, и это порою сводило его с ума — как, почему, за что? Почему он, как так вышло? Даже когда он был падаваном у Люка, у него в жизни бы не хватило смелости спросить об этом у дяди. Нечего и говорить об отце. С матерью он бы не рискнул заводить разговор на такие темы.

Сноук это тоже знал и только ещё больше, ещё обиднее продолжал внушать ему те факты, которые с абсолютной точностью доказывали, насколько именно Бен Соло является чудовищем. Таким омерзительным и жалким, что ему совершенно нельзя продолжать дальше жить на свете с нормальными существами. Бен Соло должен умереть, а ты, Кайло Рен, ему в этом поможешь. Ты, конечно, тоже при этом останешься монстром, но твоя чудовищность хотя бы будет оправданна. Сила любит твою эмоцию, Кайло Рен, Сила любит, когда ты злишься. Злись сильнее, Кайло Рен, подотри это возмутительное белёсое у тебя на груди и злись. Черпай в этом свою Силу.

Кайло черпал. Кайло подтирал возмутительное и белёсое, стягивал грудь, сжигал горы гигиенических бинтов и сходил с ума. Он не должен же… Он же мужчина! Мужчина не должен. Он же не… Сноук понимающе заходился клокочущим, кашляющим смехом где-то неподалёку от его раскрытого перед учителем сознания. Сноук внушал ещё больше сомнений. Ты должен доказать, Кайло Рен, что ты достоин этого имени. Сопляк Бен Соло ведь не просто же так умер? Или ты продолжишь размазывать молоко по своей груди, и его смерть окажется совсем напрасной? Кайло не продолжит, Кайло стиснет зубы и никогда, никогда не даст учителю больше поводов усомниться в себе — он и так их предложил предостаточно.

От полосок перетягивающей ткани на коже остаются синяки. Кожа ноет, воспалённая и красная, и любая одежда ощущается поверх груди как орудие долгой, изощрённой пытки. Кайло Рен должен носить много разнообразной одежды, приличествующей статусу и роду деятельности. Плотной, тяжёлой, давящей одежды. К концу дневного цикла он едва держит себя в руках и готов убивать всё, что движется, и сокрушать всё, что по каким-то причинам двигаться перестало. Ярость от боли переходит в истерику слишком просто, слишком быстро, почти буднично. Служители Первого Порядка отшатываются от него на кораблях, рыцари не заходят с ним в одно помещение без оружия, и только тогда Сноук доволен своим учеником и разрешает ему отдохнуть. Снять с себя эти пыточные инструменты, полюбоваться на распухшие грудки, приласкать их, пожурить за то, что опять подтекли (здесь Сноук неизменно начинает смеяться, ласково так, по-отечески).

Кайло знает, что не станет любоваться на неизменно открывающееся зрелище, но постарается как можно скорее втереть в кожу всё, что найдётся в его каюте лечебного и ранозаживляющего. Противовоспалительные мази жирно блестят и тоже постоянно пачкают одежду, но хотя бы приносят такое долгожданное и недостижимое облегчение. Его пальцы ещё липкие в остатках такой мази, он долго накладывал её слой за слоем до тех пор, пока краснота фактически сошла с грудей, и надо же было такому случиться!.. Именно в этот момент Кайло чувствует, как звук постепенно вымывается из его мира, вытягивается через вентиляционные решётки каюты, оставляя после себя вязкую пустоту, в которой постепенно проявляется голос Рей, а затем и она сама.

Она явно смущена его наготой, и в своём смятении ей, по счастью, невдомёк, насколько смущён сам Кайло. Вокруг него разбросаны мокрые бинты: он не успел ещё их сжечь, но слава Силе, Рей не разглядит обстановки в его каюте. Остаётся надеяться, что она не обратит внимания и на его грудь — хотя надежды эти откровенно слабы и ничтожны. Рей смотрит в упор на маслянисто поблёскивающие грудные мышцы Кайло, которые в таком освещении кажутся особенно раздутыми, будто бы их распирает изнутри чем-то…

А ведь именно этим и распирает — лучше бы она так смотрела ему в глаза, но Рей, словно заворожённая, не может отвести взгляда от его набухшей груди, её неестественного блеска и красноты. Только бы не началось так некстати, только бы не… Кайло надеется, что он успел всё достаточно выжать из растревоженных, раздражённых до малиновой яркости сосков и они не потекут самым предательским образом сейчас, когда связи вновь вздумалось активизироваться.

Кайло на ум приходит спасительная мысль, что, возможно, для Рей это просто в новинку — созерцать своего заклятого врага полуобнажённым, это ведь и впрямь интересно и любопытно — неистребимым любопытством мусорщицы, чьё внимание к деталям — основа выживания, но не более того. Откуда ей знать про его… аномалии. Кайло страстно хочется в это поверить — ему больше не во что верить, поэтому он наступает на Рей, идёт прямо на неё, делает это сближение некомфортным для обоих, лишь бы только она подняла взгляд с истерзанных сосков к его лицу.

Она подняла взгляд тогда — поднимает и сейчас, но в её голосе больше нет настороженности, нерешительности и страхов, которые были тогда. Тогда она слишком боялась — за себя, за Люка, за Сопротивление — даже за Бена, даже в то ещё время и за Бена тоже! — тогда ей было не до того, что находилось прямо перед её носом, и это спасло Кайло от раскрытия его позорной тайны. А сейчас — сейчас эта новая Рей уверенна и улыбается радостно, в ней не осталось ни тени сомнения или нерешительности. Сейчас она целует его нежно, будто пробует впервые, вылизывает искусанные (им же самим искусанные!) губы до самых уголков и делится — делится этим диким, постыдным, омерзительным — сладким вкусом. Шепчет ему в губы, пытается успокоить, гладит руками его плечи, покачивается на нём, будто волна, будто самое море, утихомиривает, расслабляет…

… Кайло понимает вдруг, что это действительно — впервые! Он впервые пробует, и Рей не гонит, не гонит прочь от себя этого мерзкого монстра, но делится с ним его же вкусом (это же яд, яд!), делится и — радуется, как умеет радоваться только Рей — вся целиком, без остатка. Рей ведёт осторожными ладонями по упругой раскрасневшейся коже от плеч к ключицам и вниз, к источникам всех его бед (так Кайло приучил себя думать), мягко обводит пальцами его соски, словно знакомится с ними, запоминает их форму, ласкает заострившиеся от касаний потемневшие кончики, чуть прижимает к коже и отпускает, чтобы наблюдать заворожённо, как они тут же начинают топорщиться, довольные таким нежным с собой обращением.

Рей аккуратно массирует кожу вокруг его сосков, обходя свежие царапины и покрытые корочкой трещинки. Она не спрашивает о них Кайло, но, точно ювелир, выцеловывает каждую ранку, новую и старую, её дыхание легко и похоже на шёпот, как заклинание, которое постепенно, потихоньку позволяет Кайло — освободиться. Хотя бы подумать об освобождении. Вдохнуть во всю свою грудь, расправив её, не стесняясь горделивых малиновых сосков, на которых уже собираются свежие вязкие капли. Кайло кожей чувствует, как Рей улыбается ему в грудь и тут же проворно слизывает выступившую влагу. Ей в самом деле, откровенно — нравится!

И почему-то — почему? — она совсем не боится. Кайло столько всего должен сказать ей: рассказать о том, какое он на самом деле отвратительное чудовище, как она права была, сама того не сознавая, тогда, в первые их встречи по связи. Кайло не может поверить, что Рей вот так просто — возьмёт и станет вылизывать его, будто всю жизнь только этим и занималась, с таким энтузиазмом и нежностью, словно они начинают с этого каждый свой день и этим же заканчивают. Рей приспускается чуть ниже и слизывает те капли, что успели натечь на мышцы его живота. Обводит языком кожу так, что дрожь Кайло возобновляется — уже действительно по другой причине.

***

  
Она застала его совершенно случайно: он хотел сменить бинты по-быстрому, прежде, чем его отсутствие в рубке её взволнует, не вызывая подозрений, потому что это такое же будничное дело для Кайло Рена, как и отправление всех прочих нужд. Он ошибался, Рей знала, что он в каюте, она забежала к нему спросить что-то как раз тогда, когда он доставал мазь, разделся, но не успел даже толком стереть с груди влажное. И в этот раз она почему-то сразу поняла, что к чему.

Как понял сразу же Сноук. Но Сноук наблюдал за ним столько, сколько Кайло себя помнил, а Рей — Рей безошибочно определила причину и его бинтований, и масляного блеска кожи, и всех царапин и покраснений. Кайло боялся спрашивать, как ей это удалось. Наблюдательность, наверняка наблюдательность. Она ведь явно многое повидала там у себя, на пустынной планете. Низкую влажность, кожу в трещинах, что в этом такого уж особенного. Вот только молоко…

Молоко. Молоко! Ужасом осознания Кайло будто прошивает насквозь. В который уже раз! Он снова думает об этом слове. Не может не думать, ведь Рей в это время облизывает свои собственные пальцы — те самые, которыми собирала с его груди остатки… молока. Облизывает так тщательно, но совсем не красуясь, как после самого вкусного десерта. Кайло нравится кормить её экзотическими десертами, она всегда так искренне им радуется… Но молоко. Это же его молоко. Он не выдерживает. Он спрашивает.

— Почему ты не боишься, Рей?

Она же должна бояться. Кайло знает, что обречён проиграть эту игру в слова — но никогда прежде он не был так счастлив этому грядущему проигрышу.

Рей недоумевает от самого факта такого вопроса. Удивляется со всей своей прямотой и честностью. Почему это она должна бояться. Кайло парирует, что чудовищ и мутантов следует бояться. Мутантов, Рей. Они куда опаснее Верховных лидеров. Они непредсказуемы, они прячутся и скрываются, они…

— Они истязают себя за свою инаковость, — отвечает Рей и в это мгновение больше не улыбается.

К тому же, она уже приручила куда более страшных монстров из его бестиария, чтобы какие-то сладкие капли могли её испугать. После всего. Об этом она говорит медленно и торжественно, не убирая рук с груди Кайло, слушая стук его сердца, который делается чище и спокойнее с каждым её словом.

Слова падают в нервной, гудящей тишине, будто приговор — приговор к жизни. Тебе ни к чему больше злиться, Кайло Рен, чтобы жить. Жить как монстр. Теперь ты попробуешь жить как человек. Кайло не чувствует себя готовым к этой новой жизни. Но разве он когда-нибудь хоть к чему-то был готовым? Вот кожа его, истерзанная его попытками скрыть свой недуг, — кожа готова, под изучающими пальцами Рей готова сдаться на милость победительницы, расцвести красными пятнами ещё пуще, раскрыться, увлажниться, наполниться эти гонимым, отрицаемым, омерзительным. Теперь — можно. Кайло не контролирует этих приливов и тоже сдаётся. И если Рей и боится чего-то в этот момент, то только того, что лаской своей неумной и неуёмной может сделать ему ненароком больно, больнее, чем сейчас.

— За что ты себя… так? Мучаешь, ведь можно же, наверняка же можно как-то… иначе. — Рей мягко оглаживает каждую грудь, собирает большими пальцами мокрое с сосков, слитным движением слизывает его и тут же возвращает руки обратно, чтобы охватить, сжать чуть-чуть, приотпустить, чувствовать, как пусть израненная, но упругая кожа вновь натягивается над мышцами, восстанавливает форму, плоть под ней наливается удивительным, вязким, сладким. Кайло так беззащитно дрожит под её руками, дышит поверхностно и часто, в который раз проклинает себя, прикрывает глаза.

Пытается объяснить ей — что объяснить, свою глупость? Как он в этом черпал силы для поддержания постоянной, неиссякаемой злобы? Как собственная боль неизменно и мучительно доводила его до исступления, до кровавого месива в глазах, до животного бешенства, до ярости не хладнокровного ситха, но обезумевшего чудовища, которое даже мыслить нормально не в состоянии от этих ощущений, ужаса и стыда. Стыда, да. Тебе нечего стыдиться — Рей категорична и упряма, хотя голос её тих.

Это будто проламывает внутри Кайло плотину, такую плотину, о существовании которой он даже не подозревал, хотя возводил долго и тщательно — всю свою жизнь. Его вновь и вновь сотрясает крупной дрожью, но этот раз к влаге из сосков добавляется влага из глаз. Рей видела, Рей знает, Рей поймёт. Ему есть чего стыдиться: Верховный лидер больше всего на свете стыдится самого себя, всего себя, от кончиков полыхающих алым ушей до кончиков ногтей на длинных пальцах ног. На длинных, неудобных пальцах неудобных длинных ног, нескладное огромное тело, неудобное и массивное, всё в нём — огромное и неудобное, как поделка, которую неведомый мастер странной скульптуры, может, и хотел бы улучшить, да бросил на полпути, оставил от безысходности, окончательно разочаровался, поставил на нём крест, перечеркнул его всего целиком до начала его существования.

И оставил ему на неудобном теле неудобную грудь. Жуткую, массивную, тяжёлую, мускулистую грудь, из которой течёт этот яд, течёт, почти не переставая, причём этот поток усиливается при общем перевозбуждении, сочится предательски медленно в остальное время, прекращает на те короткие промежутки, когда Кайло удаётся прийти в себя и на некоторое время отгородиться от ненависти, погони, необходимости доказать своё право на жизнь, доказать себя, показать, но спрятать; показать своё огромное тело — неистовой боевой машиной, не знающей жалости и чувства, спрятать — сочащийся яд, тёплый и липкий, потому что машина не может, не должна, не имеет права так…

— Ты имеешь на это право. Ты не виноват. Это твоя природа.

Рей говорит всё быстрее и быстрее, словно, стоит ей хоть на мгновение замешкаться, морок спадёт окончательно и Кайло оттолкнёт её, в ужасе от самого себя, вернётся к своему чудовищу внутри него самого, к этой своей, как Рей её назвала, природе. Природе монстра, что вновь раздерёт у себя на груди кожу, вновь оставит глубокие борозды не царапин даже — рваных разодранных ран, взвоет по-животному, не выдержав жжения, но упрямо не станет их залечивать, останется, истекающий кровью с молоком, дрожащий, брошенный, в холодном поту страха и отвращения, выслушивать своё заполошное сердце, надеясь лишь на скорое забытье, чтобы, очнувшись, начать всё сначала.

Рей говорит, и Кайло хочет ей верить, хочет её слышать. Слова её, ласкающие, как тёплый луч живого света звезды, а не искусственных осветителей на кораблях; прикосновения её — как холодная вешняя вода, талый снег, что уводит за собой печали и замывает кровь, снимает воспаление, успокаивает ум. Кайло хочет хотя бы сегодня, хотя бы сейчас — быть человеком, а не чудовищем, которое в нём так старательно взращивали, чьи самые тёмные стороны поощряли и нахваливали тем больше, чем сильнее он себя истязал, не зная ласковых рук, вернее, не помня, отчаянно стараясь забыть, истребить из памяти всё мягкое, доброе, волнительное — детское, а значит, не имеющее права на существование в его новой жизни убийцы, лидера убийц, истребителя и разрушителя.

Но Кайло хочет быть человеком. Пусть с его физиологией что-то сильно не в порядке — до тех пор, пока Рей это устраивает, он хочет просто быть — её человеком. Тело вдруг перестаёт казаться таким уж неудобным, громоздким и бесполезным куском костей и мышц, который нужно куда-то спрятать, закутать в несколько слоёв одежды, упрятать с глаз долой. Оно даже может быть — что это, отзывчивым?.. Кайло боится спугнуть странное новое чувство и внимательнее пытается вслушаться в то, что Рей говорит.

А Рей всё повторяет, на разные лады и разными словами — что он не виноват, что всё пройдёт, что это не страшно, это не смертельно, не обидно, не стыдно — нормально… Это — нормально. Бояться — нормально, но Кайло, Кайло, не бойся, пожалуйста, не бойся, это необычно, да, но, Кайло… Это же вкусно. Не страшно. Не страшно — Рей выговаривает каждое слово между сцеловыванием его слёз, и Кайло запоздало понимает, что она тоже плачет. Что ей, на самом деле, тоже страшно — хотя и по другим причинам. Сила щедро делится с ним её чувствами — и её страхами.

Что он уйдёт, оттолкнёт её, застыдится себя, не позволит ей… Не позволит ей так себя… Как эта смелая, самая смелая девушка во всей галактике может такого бояться? Кайло осторожно, будто впервые видит их, поднимает свои руки, чтобы приобнять Рей. Она замирает в его неумелых объятьях, сама не в силах поверить, что Кайло не оттолкнёт её — после всего, но позволит ей — быть, быть рядом с ним. Позволит ей прикасаться, оглаживать, дуть легко-легко на раздражённые участки кожи, потихоньку вливать в них Силу — а ведь её же никто, нигде, никогда не мог этому научить!

Кайло сильнее сжимает руки у Рей на спине. Никто не мог, но где-то же она этому научилась — или интуитивно последовала подсказкам из их связи? А связь на такое способна? Нет времени размышлять об этом, когда ласковые пальцы на груди делаются как-то особенно тёплыми, а саднящая тянущая боль сходит волнами и почти пропадает.

Неужели всё было так просто — и так сложно, так решительно невозможно остановить этот поток. Рей и не думает его останавливать, только просит Кайло довериться ей и не бояться. Ей до одури страшно сотворить с Силой что-то не то, что-то кошмарное, но Сила течёт в её руках привольно и так привычно, словно всегда была там, только ждала, когда к ней обратятся за помощью.

Самые яркие нарывы на груди Кайло медленно затягиваются и бледнеют под её руками. Уже лучше. Всё это время Кайло смотрит на неё, не в силах отвести взгляда и едва моргая, точно боясь сморгнуть это чудо, происходящее с ним. Рей не молчит, всё это время она говорит с ним — то в голос утверждает, чтобы прекратил эти свои чёрные мысли, то шепчет едва слышно «довёл», «и с этим всем», «пожалуйста». Шепчет и лёгонько касается губами его ключиц, проводит по ним языком, собирая солоноватое послевкусие его пота, прижимается головой к груди, чуть поверх исцарапанных сосков, замирает, будто вслушиваясь, — Кайло замирает тоже.

Они словно во вневременье, и Рей слышит, как медленно-медленно в этой паузе между временами и мирами набухают молочные капли. Кайло, она уверена, тоже слышит и готов уже пошевелиться, смахнуть их, дёрнуться, отвернуться, возвратиться к исходным позициям — но Рей успевает перехватить инициативу, маленькими своими руками вдруг цепко хватает его за руки и смотрит прямо в глаза.

— Тише, — шепчет, — не закрывайся от меня. Смотри. Давай смотреть вместе.

Отчего-то это так невыносимо стыдно, что Кайло чувствует себя внезапно полностью обнажённым перед ней, не просто голым, но вывернутым наизнанку. Ему не было настолько стыдно даже тогда, когда Сноук наблюдал за его мучениями и подстёгивал их своими хлёсткими указаниями, унизительными, уничижительными — но не стыдными этим незнакомым вдруг, каким-то чужим и волнительным стыдом.

Кайло весь напрягается, но смотрит за тем, как Рей с неподдельным упоением высматривает формирующиеся на его соске капли белёсой жидкости. Вневременье становится слишком тягучим, слишком медленным, но Кайло подчиняется просьбе Рей не закрываться и смотреть, как капля подбирается к капле, сливается с ней, становясь крупнее, белее, наглее, (омерзительнее!) — в этот момент Рей слизывает её с видимым удовольствием.

— Вкуснее.

Рей не врёт. Рей почему-то в восторге, а Кайло почему-то хочется прикрыться, чтобы не ощущать на себе такой её новый, по-особенному голодный взгляд.

— Можно я… — Рей не находится, как договорить фразу и не выдать себя с головой — напуганную, но окрылённую сознанием собственной дерзости, голодную до удивительной сладости, такую — развратную? Рей не даёт Кайло времени собраться и ответить что-то внятное, мягко обхватывает губами его сосок и с силой (с Силой?!) втягивает его в рот.

Кайло захлёбывается вдохом. Воздух становится таким же вязким и белым, как… как молоко. Всё вокруг взрывается вспышками белизны, Кайло почти задыхается, когда чувствует, как на соске сжимаются зубы, но не больно, а так мучительно нежно и осторожно, так медленно и так мимолётно, что ему тут же хочется повторения этого ощущения.

Рей не заставляет себя долго ждать, прикусывая его сосок ещё раз, но едва касаясь, будто дразня. Всё своё внимание она уделяет тому, чтобы выпить его без остатка, выбрать из него эту приносящую боль и стыд жидкость, высушить его позор, опустошить его страхи, что тягучим и липким — тёплым и сладким — текут из его распухших грудей так бодро, точно всегда только это и было ему нужно, чтобы кто-то любящий, кто-то нежный, ртом своим внимательным, ласковым…

Не так, как он сам делал раньше, сдавливая каждую грудь до боли такой, что руки сводило спазмами, что нервы коченели и мутилось в глазах. Не так, как он сдавливал до синяков мягкую кожу — почему она всегда такая мягкая там?! Сдавливал до не проходящей красноты, выкручивал и рвал нежные соски, будто пытаясь вырвать, выдернуть с мясом эти бесполезные куски плоти — но вырвать не получалось, только довести до постоянного раздражения, от которого этот яд вырабатывался ещё сильнее, ароматнее, острее.

И некуда было деться от его душного мутного запаха, им пропахла вся одежда, все бинты и салфетки, освежитель по нескольку раз в день только высушивал и без того растрескавшуюся кожу, и только мази, ненадолго, успокаивали этот кошмар. А теперь Рей так мягко и аккуратно трогает языком эту кожу, как нежно втягивает в себя его плоть, забирает себе всё накопленное в нём, всё лишнее, ненужное, бесполезное, безобразное. Закончив пиршество у одной его груди, Рей несмело поднимает на Кайло взгляд и улыбается, кривовато немного, перепачканными в белом губами.

Но улыбается же — от души, и нет в её глазах ни страха, ни — удивительно! — отвращения. Ни малейшего омерзения от его… жидкостей. Рей тянется поцеловать его, и Кайло даже не отстраняется от своего собственного вкуса — сладко. И отчего-то вдруг — не страшно. Вкусно. Рей доцеловывает его в уголки припухших губ — и принимается за вторую грудь, что уже успела истечь каплями затянутого ожидания.

Кайло внезапно чувствует себя так легко, как не бывало с ним никогда прежде, словно не было на нём этого странного — проклятия? мутации? дара? Дара делать Рей счастливой столь странным способом. Она ведь счастлива теперь, и Сила обвивается вокруг них довольным коконом, пока его грудь пульсирует у Рей во рту и изливается сладким и столь ненавистным прежде. Молоком.


End file.
